Sweet Amoris High
by Firelight234
Summary: Summary To Come...
1. First Day

**Chapter One: **_First Day_

Opening the doors to my new school, Sweet Amoris High, I stared in amazement at how empty the hallways where.  
Back at my old school, you couldnt get _anywhere _without being pushed aside or having to knock someone out of the way.  
Happily walking freely through the halls, I made my way to the main office so I could meet the principal, (I honestly had no clue who she was, but from what people have told me, she's a chubby old lady who constantly has mood swings)

"Um...hello." I said quietly, immediately frustrated with my voice.  
Since the day I learned how to speak, i've always been soft spoken, never being able to make myself sound loud or firm, no matter what I felt like I was whispering.  
The principal turned around to look at me, she smiled kindly as she made her way through the messy office and tried to avoid stepping on loose papers lying on the floor, "Hello there!" She said cheerfully, "You must be Rhian Diaz, correct? You aunt never told me which day you'd be arriving for your first day, so this is quite I surprise I must say..." Looking around, she frowned, "I havnt had the time to clean up around here..."  
I faked a smile, "Its fine."  
"Well! Anyway, its always good to see a new face around here! Why dont you go to the Student Council room and talk to Nathaniel, hm? He's the Student Body President and he can answer any of your quetions!" The old lady told me.  
I blinked, "Okay...where is h-"  
"You can find him! Just down the hall." The principal snapped, rolling her eyes.  
I paused, "But-"  
"Go! I have work to do, young lady." The woman growled, then turned away.

For some reason I stayed in the same spot for a few minutes, and then when I finally turned around and walked down the hallway, I noticed that still there was no one in sight.  
_Class doesnt start for another fifteen minutes..._ I thought as I looked up at the clock that was hanging on the wall infront of me, _So where is everyone?  
_Deciding to forget about everybody's absense, I looked through every door I passed in hopes to find the Student Council room.  
_Why do I have to find him, anyway? _I thought bitterly, letting out a sigh, _I dont have any questions, and im wasting my time.  
_I stopped walking when I came to the first closed door i've seen in the school all day, glancing through the narrow rectangle window, I saw a boy with short, somewhat straight, somewhat curly blonde hair.  
He looked like he was sorting through a few papers, but the view from the window wouldnt allow me to see clearly.  
What was he doing?  
"Do you need to speak with Nathaniel?" An upbeat voice from behind me asked.  
Turning around, I nodded.  
The voice belonged to a girl a few inches taller than me, with long brown hair and light blue eyes, her skin was pale as if she hadnt been out in the sun for a few days, but over-all she looked like a nice person.  
The girl flashed a smile, "My name is Melody, your the new student, right? Nathaniel mentioned you a few days ago...your Rhian?"  
I nodded again.  
Melody's smile grew, "I'll let you in, then." She said, pulling out a set of keys from her pocket, "We keep this door locked because of Casti-" She stopped herself from finishing the sentance, and unlocked the door.

The boy looked up, his expression was cold when he saw me, but lightened when he realized Melody was present, too.  
"Can I help you?"  
"This is Rhian. She needs her student ID card." Melody explained before I even had the chance to open my mouth. I needed an ID card?  
Nathaniel nodded as he turned around and grabbed a few papers from his desk, at first I thought he was going to pretend we werent there, but then he turned back around and faced me again, "Here it is." He mumbled as he handed me a small white piece of plastic that contained a picture of me and most of my information.  
"But you havnt paid the registration fee."  
"What?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes.  
Nathaniel shrugged, "Dont ask me why you havnt paid them, its your money."

"But I paid them!" I insisted, "I remember!"  
Melody's happy expression turned to worry, "Maybe they just got mixed up...?" She suggested.  
Nathaniel nodded, "Maybe."  
"So your saying you somehow lost the eighty dollars?" I growled, not impressed.  
Melody shifted her feet, "Well...its possible, yes."  
"And i'll have to pay it again?"  
"If we dont find it." Nathaniel said casually.  
Clenching my fists, I left the room.  
Doing that was the only way I could stop myself from punching Nathaniel in the face.

xxx

As I tried for the ninth time to find my science class, a boy shorter than me ran right infront of me, I stuck out my foot and tripped him, then laughed a bit when he fell.  
The boy looked up at me, then his face brightened while mine probably looked as if I was horrified.  
I knew that face.  
Ken.  
"Rhian! Oh my gosh im so happy I found you! I switched schools as soon as I found out you were moving here! Isnt this great? Now we can be together _forever_!" He practicaly shouted as he hugged me. I flinched, "Uh...yeah, Ken. This is...a real supprise, thats for sure."  
Why couldnt he leave me alone? Couldnt this little bug take _no_ for an answer?  
I didnt want to go out with him!  
The fact of being friends made me want to puke.  
The though of _dating_? _NO!_ Why did he think I was his girlfriend? I wasnt!  
Idiot!  
"Anyway, Ken...as great as this...reunion is, I have to go." I said slowly, pushing the kid away. Ken frowned at me, "What? But we _just_ found eachother again!"  
"Yeah, well, I have more important stuff to do." I growled, then bolted down the hall.

"Rhian? Arent you suppose to be in class?" Nathaniel asked when I ran into him.  
I took a few steps back, "Yeah...I got lost, though."  
Nathaniel chuckled, "I would show you around, but Violette has asked me to help her with her French. Perhaps you'll find Melody and she'll show you where all your classes are." He told me, then walked away.  
_Or,_ I thought, _I could just get a map of the school from the office._

xxx

Surprisingly it took _forever _to find the office again.  
I somehow wandered up to the second floor of the school, which caused me to get yelled at by some girl Ailes, and she explained that the second floor was strictly for grade twelves only, no exceptions.  
So then I went back down the the main level, but curiousity got the best of me and I explored a little bit in the basement... apparently Sweet Amoris had a music program, because a guitar, a drum kit, and a microphone stand where neatly placed against the left wall, as well as a few music sheets.  
However, the rest of the basement held stacks of boxes, extra school supplies, and a few rooms that where locked.  
After the lights flickered two or three times, I was a bit freaked out and ran back up to the first floor, then found my way to the office.

"Hello," The woman at the desk said, her black hair neatly tied in a low ponytail, "Is there something you need?"  
"Is there a school map or something I can use to find my way around?" I asked, once again my voice failing me and trailed into a quiet whisper.  
The woman smiled, "The first days are always the worst, but dont worry, soon you'll know your way around like you know anything else."  
She grabbed something from a shelf, then handed it to me, "Make sure you recycle it when you dont need it anymore."  
Nodding, I took the map and left.

My hopes of getting to science(which was most likely over by now) without having to talk to anyone else were crushed when a curly blonde haired girl in five inch heels stepped infront of me.  
She was wearing probably the ugliest shirt i've ever seen in my life, but she seemed to like it, and that made no sense to me at all.  
"We're the welcoming comittee." She snickered, pointing to the two girls behind her, one with long, straight black hair and dark brown eyes, and the other with light brown hair, bright green eyes, and a smile even worse than the blondes.  
"Sorry we're late." The black haired girl apologized, though her voice was hollow.  
"We've been trying to track down that other new kid, he's been avoiding us all day, isnt that a shame, Charlotte?" The blondie asked, a faked sad expression on her face.  
The brown haired girl who I guess was Charlotte nodded, "Yeah, he's missing out on so much."  
I crossed my arms, "I bet."  
The black haired girl gasped, "Ooh, Amber!" She squealed, "Look who's talking when she shouldnt be!"  
The blonde, Amber, glared at me, "I can tell your stupid, Diaz. But try to remember this: If you even _think_ you can be even the lowest rank of friends with Nathaniel, your dead, got it?"  
"Why cant I be friends with Nathaniel?" I demanded.  
I didnt want to, but I didnt want to be told who the people I hang out with could be, either.  
Amber pursed her lips, "Just stay away, and your year here will be a blast."  
Then her and the other two girls marched away.

xxx

"Why the hell are you walking so slow? Didnt you notice I nearly ran right into you?" An angry voice growled, then a pale girl with long black hair whipped infront of me.  
Her eyes where a bright orange and they reminded me of a blazing fire.  
"I cant see from the back of my head. Sorry." I muttered.  
The girl crossed her arms and glared at me,  
"Just who do you think you are, talking to me like that?" She snapped.  
I frowned, "Aw, am I making you angry?"  
"No shit."  
"Sorry."  
"Whatever. Your Rhian, right?"  
I nodded, "How'd you-"  
"The whole school knows about you, so dont mess anything up and become the next laughing stock. I dont want to be friends with a complete loser, got it?" The girl smirked,  
"And by the way, im Gwen."

-_Me and Gwen talked for a bit, and I found out she was pissed off because of some guy named Castiel. From what she told me, he sounded like a total jerk. And just to my luck, I met him after school while I was walking home-_


	2. Disagreements

**Chapter Two: **_Absentee Note_

I wasnt paying much attention while walking home from school,  
basically the only thing I was concentrating on was the book I was reading.  
So I screamed in fright when I walked into someone.  
"Im sorry!" I squealed, cringing and closing my eyes. Hopefully it wasnt Amber again...  
The person chuckled, then I felt a hand pat the top of my head, "So im guessing your the new girl everyone's been blabbering about, huh?"  
Opening my eyes, I looked up (more like strained my neck...he was _tall..._or I was just short), and saw a guy staring down at me, his dark red hair partly covered his crimson coloured eyes, and a smirk was on his pale face.  
I nodded, though I hadnt really heard what he had said, "Im Rhian..." I said quietly.  
The boy raised his eyebrows, "Your kidding, right? Thats the stupidist name i've ever heard."  
"Its short for Rhiannon..."  
"Thats even worse."  
"Shut up!" I snapped, this time managing to get my voice to be a little bit louder than a whisper, "And i'm guessing you've got some badass name like Tyson or Hunter, right?" I said with a mocking tone.  
He crossed his arms, "Castiel." He told me flatly, his face expressionless.  
I blinked, "What?"  
"Im Castiel."  
"Oh..thats a-" Before I could finish speaking, Castiel cut me off,  
"Yeah, whatever." He muttered, then walked away.  
I scowled and watched as he left, even after he was gone, I remained glaring at nothing in particular, however, I was partly amused.  
Turning back to the direction of the apartment building that me and my Aunt were living in, I had decided something: By the end of this year I would befriend Castiel.

xxx

**The Next Day**

xxx

"Rhian!"  
A voice called from behind me, I turned around and saw Nathaniel with a heep of papers in both of his hands.  
"Um, yeah?" I said curiously, wondering what he wanted.  
"Do you mind if you take this note to Castiel? I need him to sign it, normally I would do it myself but I cant find him anywhere and-" I was sure that he would blabber on and on about whatever the note was for, so I faked a smile and took the paper from him.  
"Sure, Nathaniel. You can concider it done." I said cheerfully.  
Nathaniel smiled, "Thanks, Rhian! You have no idea how helpful that is and how much time its saves!" With that, he walked back towards the Student Council Room.  
"Wait!" I called, "Does that mean im excused from classes today?"  
Nathaniel laughed as he shook his head, "Im afraid not. Wait until lunch."  
I sighed as I rolled my eyes, "Fine." I muttered, then walked towards Science.

xxx

To my joy (sarcastic, people) my science partner was Gwen.  
Today, she didnt look half as friendly as she did yesterday, so I guess she was still pissed of about who knows what.  
When she wrote her name on a blank sheet of paper, I thought her last name was pronounced Pyer-con, but when I asked her she snapped at me saying it was pronounced like peer-son.  
Sorry I didnt know how to say Peircon properly..

"Take notes, Rhian. Mrs. Tilton never repeats what she already said." Gwen advised me. I nodded gratefully as I pulled out a notebook and a pencil from my bag and started to write down everything the teacher said.  
But she spoke so fast I mostly just had a bunch of un-readable words on the page.

Gwen looked over at my impossible-to-read notes and laughed, "Your a messy writer." She remarked. I narrowed my eyes at her, "Its not funny! You try writing down the exact thing she says! Its hard!"  
Gwen shrugged, took out a peice of paper and a pen from her bag, and began writing. I was purely amazed at how neat, easy to read, and non-scribbly her writing was.  
"Easy." She said, grinning at me when Mrs. Tilton finished speaking. My eyes widened in surprise, "...Impressive."

"Practice, kid. I have specially trained my brain to write down _everything_ Mrs. T says, even if im not listening." Gwen boasted, a smile on her face.  
"Impossible."  
Gwen laughed, "Only for idiots."

xxx

As soon as the lunch bell rang later on in the day, I rushed out to the courtyard. Gwen had told me that Castiel was normally there listening to music or bugging people, but he was nowhere in sight. "Where are you, Castiel?" I muttered, getting frustrated. Turning around, I nearly screamed when I saw the red haired boy infront of me.

He was...he was laughing at me!

"Its not funny! You scared me!" I shouted at him, but that only made him laugh more. I crossed my arms and glared at him, "Grow up." I snapped.  
Castiel rolled his eyes, "So, why exactly have you been searching around the whole school for me?" He asked, his face turning serious.  
"I need you to sign this note."  
"What note?"  
I handed the pink peice of paper to him, but almost as soon as he saw it Castiel turned the paper away, "No way. Im not signing that."  
"Why not! You have to!"  
"Who says? Mr. President?"  
I shifted my feet, "He'll just bug me more if I dont get the note signed. Please Castiel?" I begged.  
_That_ made him mad.  
"Im not signing the stupid note, okay? Go back to your little student body president and tell him he shouldnt be sending a little girl like you to do things for him!" Castiel shouted, pushing me away. I flinched, and decided I shouldnt go any further with the conversation.

x

"So, did you get the note signed?" Nathaniel asked.  
I paused, "Um...no."  
"Its not that hard! Just force him to sign it!"  
"If its so easy then why dont you do it?" I challanged, "Its only my second day here, and I have _no clue_ how im supposed to get along with that guy! Its not exactly a cake walk, okay?"  
Nathaniel let out a frustrated sigh, "What exactly did he say?" He asked, I could tell he was trying to keep his voice even.  
"Um...that you shouldnt be sending me to get the note signed." I replied, trying to remember.  
Wow did I have a bad memory or what?  
"Can you go ask him again? Try being a bit more straight-foward this time, okay?" Nathaniel asked, sitting down at the chair by the desk.  
I nodded, "Fine. But its going to end like the same way it did this time. He's going to say no."  
"Not if you force him."  
I rolled my eyes and barged out of the room, why couldnt Nathaniel do it? He was the student body president! Why did I have to do it?

xxx

"So, what did Castiel say?" Gwen asked when I came back from my second attempt to get Castiel to sign the note.  
"He said im stubborn and that Nathaniel is a coward for sending me to get the note signed when he can do it." I replied, sitting down on a bench that was close by.  
The friendlyness in Gwens face vanished, and it was replaced by a cold look, "Nathaniels a wimp, I dont know why all the girls think he's so hot! He cant even get Castiel to sign the absentee note!" She muttered, glaring at nothing.  
"...Absentee note?"  
"Yeah, for when Castiel always cuts class. People do notice that, Rhian. Not all of us are complete idiots." Gwen snapped, then went inside.  
That was a sudden change of personality...but maybe that was just the normal for Gwen?

xxx

"Why wont you sign the note?" I demanded, standing on the tips of my toes so I was just about eye-level with Castiel.  
He narrowed his eyes, "Why do you care? I dont see the need in having to sign such a stupid little thing!"  
"But you need to! Its the rules!"  
"Oh, of course, the _rules_!" Castiel mocked, a pretend scared look on his face, then it changed to a more serious expression, "Are the rules posted all around the school? Is there a huge book that states all of them? Or better yet, is there a law that says all rules of Sweet Amoris High must be followed?" He asked, crossing his arms.  
Before I could say anything, Castiel answered his own questions, "No. They're words that mean nothing more than thin air. It doesnt matter if I write my name on a piece of paper, it doesnt change _anything_, so whats the point?"

I paused, that was kind of reasonable.  
"So you really dont want to sign it." I asked, just to make sure.  
"How much clearer can I be?"  
"Fine. But if Nathaniel comes its not my fault."  
Castiel snorted, "Im not afraid of Mr. President."

xxx

The principal had given me a list of people I should meet, apperently to make friends or something. Honestly I wasnt a big fan of it, but atleast it was something to do besides being yelled at by Castiel.  
"So who's first on that amazing list of yours?" Gwen asked, only following me because she wanted to laugh at me. I knew it.  
"Uh...Ailes de Paon."  
"Fancy name." Gwen chuckled, the kind where you know something, and you think its funny because the other person doesnt.  
I rolled my eyes, "Shut up. Lets just find her and get over with it, okay?"  
Looking around, there was honestly no one in sight, or, I thought there wasnt, anyway.  
Out of nowhere a girl with green hair and pinkish brown eyes popped up, "Hi!" She said cheerfully, a welcoming smile on her face.  
Gwen narrowed her eyes, but didnt say anything.  
"Um...do you by any chance know anyone named Ailes?" I asked, trying to ignore Gwen.  
The green haired girl tapped her chin, "Hmm...that would be me." Then she eyed be suspisiously, "Hey! Your the girl from yesterday!" She gasped.  
From yesterday?  
Then I remembered her yelling at me...  
how could I forget?  
"Sorry about that..." I mumbled, not sure if she would still be angry at me for going to an off-limit-to-anyone-besides-grade-twelvers- area.

"Ah...its not a big deal. Newbies are always stupi-" Ailes's sentance was cut short when shouting from further down the hallway.  
Gwen blinked, "Who's that?"  
Ailes froze, then her eyes narrowed, "Castiel and..."  
There was another shout, then a loud bang as if someone was being pushed up agaisnt the lockers.  
"Nathaniel." Gwen muttered, "I swear, they're lucky the principal hasnt seem them beating the shit out of eachother yet."  
I looked at her blankly, "Huh?"  
Ailes gave Gwen a 'is this kid seriously that stupid?' look, then turned towards me, "They're fighting." She said flatly, "You know, punching eachothers faces, beating the living shit out of eachother."  
My eyes widened, "Then we have to stop them!"  
I wasnt very fond of either of the two, Nathaniel was a jerk in his own way, and Castiel was an over emotional tomato head.  
But it wouldnt be right to stand by and do nothing.  
Ailes snorted, "Have fun with that." She laughed, obviously not thinking I would actually try and stop the fight.  
Gwen crossed her arms when I turned towards the direction Castiel and Nathaniel were in,  
"Your unbelievable." She scowled, but followed me anyway.

_As soon as we entered the hallway, I realized that I was a few seconds late, because by the time we got there Castiels fist was already diving towards Nathaniels jaw._  
_"Castiel!" I screamed, "Stop!"_  
_He looked up at me, but didnt make even the slightest attempt to stop himself, and within a heartbeat a sickening shattering sound filled the room, Nathaniel crumpled on the ground pressing both his hands to his jawbone with an expression of pure pain._


	3. Missing Dog

**Chapter Three:**_ Missing Dog_

-Starting From Where Chapter 2 Left Off-

_Gwen's P.O.V._

Honestly, was Castiel _seriously _that much of an idiot?  
People were still in the school, and he chose _now_ to beat up Nathaniel? Of all the places and times he could of beat the shit out of him, Castiel chose the obviously-not-well-thought-out timing of school hours.  
Rhian, being the mary-sue one minute, short tempered killer girl that she is, ran up to Nathaniel after throwing a cold glare at Castiel.  
"Are you okay?" She asked, a worried look on her face.  
I sighed, of course Nathaniel is okay! Its just a broken jaw, geez.  
A little bit of blood oozing out of his mouth, and not to mention it was kind of lopsided now, but it was nothing that couldnt be fixed.  
Nathaniel made this weird noise that I _think _might of been talking, but I had no idea what he was trying to say.  
"Rhian, can you get the principal?" I asked flatly, "I dont know where my phone is."  
Rhian nodded, as she stood up her short bleach blonde hair bounced lightly, then she pulled out her phone from the back pocket of her jeans, "Okay..."  
Rhian kind of reminded me of a snowman because her skin was so pale and her eyes where dark like coal, and she had whitish hair, too.  
She could also pass as an albino wearing contacts.

Anyway, I barge up to Castiel and looked at him right in the eyes, "You sir, are no doubt the most _stupid_ person I have ever met! Do you know what the hell would of happened if the principal had seen you instead of us?" I motioned to me and Rhian.  
"Do you know what the f*** she could of done if she caught you?" I half yelled at him, my face going red with anger.  
He would of gotten expelled, not that I would of minded that happening, it would be better for the whole school if Castiel wasnt in it.  
But what annoyed me was that he was a six foot something giant, acted like a complete jerk, and _still _didnt know how to have a proper fight!  
However, Castiel looked somewhat amused,  
in fact, he was laughing at me.  
Raising my hand, I slapped it across his face, it left a bright red mark that kind of matched his hair.

"_Whats_ so funny?" I demanded, glaring at him.  
Castiel shrugged, "You girls look so weird when your mad," He said, rubbing the part of his cheek where I had hit him, "Its hard not to laugh at."  
Oh.  
My.  
God.  
"Do you take _anything _seriously?" I growled, glaring at him.  
Why wouldnt he listen to me?  
Raising my fist, I was ready to punch him when a hand grabbed my arm. Looking back I saw Rhian, "We came to _stop_ a fight, Gwen." She growled, for the first time since I met her (which was only yesterday) her voice sounded decently angry, "Not start a whole new one."

xxx

The principal, Ailes and a few parametics came into the small hallway all at the same time.  
Rhian had questioned Ailes on why she had decided to show up, and the green haired girl replied simpy by saying, '_I wanted to see you two get in trouble'  
_How nice of her.

_**~Time Skip~  
A Week Later**_

_Rhian's P.O.V_

4:00pm, Monday

_Nathaniel didnt show up for school, infact, no one had heard from him except Meldoy since Friday, and she had said that he had been at the hospital all weekend, but claimed she didnt know why he was there and that she was really worried about him.  
Me, Gwen, and Ailes didnt dare tell anyone exactly _why _he was absent, and thankfully Castiel didnt say a word either.  
We've tried not to mention it, but with everyone wondering where the Student Body President went its been kind of hard._

"Hey... that was Kiki." Gwen mumbled, watching as the dog dissapeared to who-knows-where.  
Ailes made a face, "Ms. Shermansky should take better care of her pets ... anyway, lets get going. Rhian, your aunt is probably wondering why your so late coming home." She remarked, placing her hands on her hips.  
I blinked, she had a point there.  
"Okay... but, who's this Shermansky lady and Kiki?" I asked, guessing Kiki was the mutt.  
Gwen laughed, "The principal and her dog, duh."  
"I wonder if she has some kid looking for the thing." Ailes commented then looked around.  
Gwen let out another laugh, "Probably Melody or Iris, lucky them." She snickered.  
I nodded, deciding to play along even though I didnt know what was so funny...  
A dog running away wasnt something to joke about, right? And it would be good if someone was looking for it, I mean, the principal is a fairly old lady, its not like she can chase Kiki around for very long, judging on how fast the little football ran.

Then footsteps sounded from behind us, and I turned around to see Ms. Shermasky charging down the sidewalk, a wild look in her eyes.  
Okay... so maybe she _could_ catch Kiki, I mean, for an elderly woman she ran pretty fast.  
Gwen covered her mouth as if she was trying to hold back a laugh, and Ailes shot her a warning glance.  
"You three!" Ms. Shermansky panted, slowing her pace as she caught up to us, "Do you have anything planned today?"  
Ailes shook her head, "Erm... no." She said, biting her lip, "Why?"  
The principal frowned, "I need someone to catch my dog! I cant do it by myself!"  
So she _couldnt _catch Kiki... got it.  
Gwen faked a smile, and stepped between the two, "_Actually,_ as much as we'd love to help you find your little ol' puppy," She started, her voice sounding somewhat kind, "We cant." Gwen finished rather coldly.  
Ms. Shermansky's eyes began to water, "B-but, my Kiki! She's probably scared, frightened! She doesnt like being outside by herself! She needs me!"  
Gwen looked at me as she mouthed the words,  
'_Yeah right,_'  
Ailes, however, seemed annoyed, "We'll find her, Ms. Shermansky."  
The principal's face lit up, and it seemed like magic as her tears vanished from her face, "Oh, thank you!" She exclaimed with a huge smile,  
"But," She added more seriously, "_Dont _waste time finding her! She's very important to me, and I want her home soon!"  
Then the principal waddled off back down the street.

Gwen narrowed her eyes and shook her head at Ailes,  
"You," She growled, "are seriously going to pay for this."

xxx

"Come here, Kiki!" I called, looking around for that stupid dog. Ailes had decided to look for her at the school, but personally I think she was just trying to avoid a certain someone who wanted to punch her face in.  
Me and Gwen thought it'd be more reasonable to look around Sweet Amoris though, since really the mutt could be anywhere.

xxx

"_What_ are you doing?" A familiar voice asked, causing me to turn around to see who had spoken.  
Castiel.  
I looked at the tomato head and saw an amused smirk on his face.  
I guess I should of known he would find it funny to see me yelling 'Kiki' around town...  
"Well?" Castiel promted, tapping his foot on the ground impatiently.  
I frowned, "Oh... you know.. just searching for the principals dog..." I replied, trying to hide my embarrasment, he probably thought I was some wacko or something.  
Castiel laughed, "So she's already getting you to do things for her? Honestly Rhian, stop being such a doormatt."  
"Shut up." I growled, looking away.  
"Hey, dont get mad at me! Its not _my_ fault your a pushover." Castiel chuckled, then patted my head.  
I smacked his arm away, "Dont touch my hair." I muttered, crossing my arms.  
Castiel rolled his eyes, "Okay, so you have to find a dog.. and? Theres a thing called ditching, you know."  
He had a point.  
I could just go home right now and tell the principal that I couldnt find Kiki.  
But... I couldnt.  
"Then i'll get in trouble." I said quietly, knowing full well how much of a goody-two-shoes I must sound like to Castiel. That didnt matter though, I was expected to do something, and I would do it.  
Also I didnt want to be yelled at by that crazy old lady.  
Castiel snorted, "Your just like Nathaniel. Trying to impress everybody you see." He growled, furrowing his eyebrows, "Knock it off."  
I glared at him, "Im _nothing _like him!"  
"Yeah, whatever." Castiel said flaty, then walked away.

xxx

"What did you say to get Castiel all pissed off like that?" Gwen asked, a curious expression on her face.  
I looked at her, "What?"  
"He passed by me and looked really mad, I saw you talking to him earlier, so you must of said _something_ to him that must've gotten on his nerves." Gwen prodded, poking my arm, "C'mon, Rhian! _Tell me_!"  
Why did she want to know anyway?  
_I_ dont even know what I said.  
Okay, it was because I was apparently a copy of the student body president, so what?  
"I dont know." I lied, hoping that she would believe me.  
Gwen pouted, "Your lucky im not Peggy." She grumbled.  
"Who?"  
Of course, Gwen ignored my question, and instead she grabbed my arm and started dragging me towards where I think Sweet Amoris Park was.

xxx

_After looking around the park, me and Gwen ran into Ailes who had been talking to Ken.  
She said that he had told her he saw a small dog run past him about an hour ago, so that wasnt overly helpful.  
Ailes invited Ken to help us look for Kiki, and Gwen complained saying he'd just slow us down.  
I agreed.  
But the kid came with us anyway, so thats were we're at now, three girls and a idiot all searching for one lousy dog.  
Also, I think I should probably mention that my aunt wont be overly pleased with me coming home so late...  
terrific._


	4. Search

_~This chapter is short... so is the next one~_

**Chapter Four: **_Search_

_Yesterday we didnt find Kiki.  
Gwen had stopped at _Louis Dollar Shop And More! _for something cheap to eat.  
Ailes wouldnt stop talking to Ken. (I dont even know how the two know eachother, but apparently they do)  
And Ken hadnt been helpful in any way.  
So really it was a _huge_ waste of everyone's time.  
Oh, and my aunt had freaked out when I finally came home at midnight.  
Yay._

8:30am, Tuesday

"We need something to get Kiki's attention..." Ailes said as we walked through school hallways.  
I looked at her blankly, "Like what?"  
I hadnt had a dog before, heck, I didnt even know what dogs liked let alone anything that would quickly catch their interest  
"...Food?" Gwen suggested.  
"Is there a grocery store near by? ...Besides the dollar shop?"  
"Yeah, but they dont have anything for dogs." Ailes sighed, she obviously wasnt enjoying this little search for Kiki.  
I sighed, "Then lets just get the thing chocolate."  
Everyone liked chocolate, right?  
We should just buy a Hershey's bar or something and use it as bait.  
Both Gwen and Ailes raised their eyebrows and looked at me as if I had two heads, "You've got to be kidding." They said at the same time.  
I blinked, "What?"  
Gwen crossed her arms, "Chocolate kills dogs, dumbass. I know you dont like the mutt, but theres no need to murder it."  
"Oh..."  
Forget that idea, then.  
Ailes glanced up at the clock that was hanging on the wall and frowned, "I have to get to class," She announced, then ran off.  
Gwen crossed her arms, "Class doesnt start for another fifteen minutes." She growled, "She's just ditching us."

xxx

I still wasnt sure of which classes I had on Tuesdays, but luckily I was right when I guessed I had Gym.  
Boris (the P.E. teacher/basketball coach, freak guy, whatever he was) had decided that today we'd play soccer... atleast it wasnt my _worst _sport.  
The only problem though, was that I had probably the worst team ever; Amber, Ken, this girl called Violette who wouldnt talk to anyone, a guy called Jade, and the Peggy girl Gwen mentioned yesterday.  
I had a feeling my team was going to lose.

Anyway, halfway through the game, Castiel showed up.  
Boris didnt look very pleased that he had missed more than half of gym class, but Castiel just shrugged and came up with an excuse that im sure was a lie. After that Boris had said that Castiel would be on Melody's team,  
both the brunette and the tomato head didnt seem overly thrilled.

"Alright!" Peggy shouted, clapping her hands together, "Theres no way we can win this thing, got it?" She cheered, making what she said sound like it was a good thing.  
Violette frowned, "Thats not very supportive..."  
Amber rolled her eyes, "I cant believe im stuck with all of you people," She grumbled, crossing her arms, "We'd have a better chance of winning if Charlotte were here."  
"Well she's not, blondie!" Peggy snapped, "And if you dont change your attitude then I just might-"  
Jade cut her off, "Thats enough, both of you." His eyes looking like little green daggers or something.  
I sighed, this was hopeless.  
Suddenly a streak of brown and white caught my attention, and I turned to see Kiki running towards Castiel, who was acting like a huge show off while he demonstrated his soccer skills infront of a few girls who looked like they were in grade twelve.  
"Hey! Over here!" Ken shouted, waving his arms frantically in the air, only then did I notice that chasing after the dog was Ailes.  
Boris notcied, too.

"Young lady!" He called, a dissaproving frown on his face, "Arent you supposed to be in class?"  
Ailes stopped running, "I..." She started, but was too out of breath to answer.  
So I stepped in... or, I was going to, anyway.  
"She offered to find the principals dog." Ken said quickly, a worried smile on his face.  
Boris nodded slowly, as if he was taking that into consideration,  
"Very well!" He exclaimed a bit too happily, "How about we all search for the lost puppy, hm? It'll be fun!"  
That sounded _really_ weird with his even weirder accent...  
Amber let out an annoyed sigh, "He's _such_ a creep!"  
For once, I agreed with her.

xxx

Since Boris had decided to make us skip out on soccer to find a stupid dog, a good portion of the class was happy.  
That group involves Melody, Iris, Ken, Peggy, Capucine, and Jade.  
The other group of people who arent as glad is me, Castiel, Amber, and Violette.  
We all have completely different reasons, though.  
Mine is because this whole idea is plain stupid.  
Thats it.

"This is _boring_!" Castiel complained as he ran up beside me.  
I looked up at him in surprise, hadnt he been arguing with Ken a few seconds ago?  
Castiel raised an eyebrow, "What?"  
"Nothing," I replied a bit too quickly, "I didnt know you were there, thats all."  
"Aha, because im a ninja... or whatever those shows you girls watch are about..." Castiel smirked.  
I blinked, "What?"  
Where did ninja come from?  
Castiel rolled his eyes, "Nevermind, Barbie. Its obvious your brain is too slow to understand what im saying, so I wont waste my time."  
I glared at him, "Excuse me? _Barbie_? What the hell caused you to call me that!?" I snapped, folding my arms.  
"Oh, yes, focus on the nickname and ignore that I called you stupid. That works." Castiel chuckled, though his face didnt look as happy as his voice sounded.  
I let out a sigh, "You're a jerk, you know that?"  
Castiel's gaze dropped to the ground, and I knew right away that our conversation had ended.

xxx

"There she is!" Peggy shouted at the top of her lungs, "Get her!" She was pointing towards Kiki, who had been peacefully sleeping until Peggy's outburst.  
Amber wacked the girl in the arm, "Shut up, will you?"  
I rolled my eyes, "Lets just get this over with."

_We chased after Kiki for awhile, and against all odds, it was _Ken_ that had caught her.  
_Ken.  
_Whatever, everyone was glad that they didnt have to chase after the stupid dog any longer, and atleast Ailes was happy that Ken had proven to be useful for _something_, so I dont really have anything to complain about.  
Thats a change..._


	5. Food Fight

_~Im aware of how short this chapter is... its just a quick little update~_

**Chapter Five: **_Detention_

"Stay still!" I hissed as Kiki for the fifth time tried to escape my arms, "Im taking you to your owner, stop trying to run away!"  
Ken, who was beside me, glanced up,  
"Do you want me to hold her?"  
I shot him an angry glare, "No!"  
Ken flinched, "...Okay... should I get the principal?"  
"That'd be nice." I growled, then watched him break into a run in the direction of the school.  
The _least_ Mrs. Shermansky could of done was give me a stupid dog collar so I didnt have to carry Kiki everywhere I went.  
_She_ might be up to it, but not me.

A few minutes later, Ken came back with the principal trailing behind him.  
Her grey eyes literally lit up when she saw her dog, and in an instant Kiki was out of my arms and into hers.  
...Wow.  
"Thank you, Rhian!" Mrs. Shermansky wailed, "Oh my goodness, i've missed you so much dearie!" She squealed, rubbing her nose against the poor dogs face.  
I inched a few steps backward, "Uh... you're welcome.."

xxx

12:00pm, Tuesday

"And because Riley was late for history _again_, Mr. Phillips gave the whole class a huge assignment on ancient Egypt, can you believe that?" Ailes complained, stabbing her fork into what looked like mashed patatoes.  
The peice of pizza Gwen was eating dropped to her plate, "Man... grade twelve doesnt sound very fun..."  
Ailes shrugged, "Its not, but atleast I remember a thing or two about Egypt from last year, that helps a bit."  
"Its in Europe." I offered, taking a bite out of the apple that was sitting on my foot tray, "Right?"  
Gwen shook her head, "No, dumbass, its in Egypt."  
"No, im sure its its in Europe, isnt it?"  
Ailes rolled her eyes, "Bravo you two, you both have just proven how smart you are!"  
Unsatisfied, Gwen frowned, "Ancient Egypt is obviously in Egypt! Just like how.. uh, Not-Ancient Egypt is in Egypt."  
I sighed, "Gwen, that doesnt make sense."  
"_Yes_, it does!"  
"Fine, you're right, Egypt is in Egypt."  
Gwen smiled, "See? Was that so hard?"  
Ailes rolled her eyes at us, "You both are unbelievable." She muttered, then went back to pushing the weird looking mashed patatoes around on her plate.

The three of us continued to talk for awhile, and everything was fine until Amber and her two worshippers decided to pay us a visit.  
"Ailes!" The black haired girl said, "I honestly thought you would have friends your own age by now... I guess not, huh?" She laughed.  
Amber gave an evil smirk, "Li's right, don't you know any better people to hang out with?"  
Gwen narrowed her eyes, "Watch your mouth, princess." She growled, clenching her fists.  
The brunette, Charlotte, raised an eyebrow, "And what are _you_ going to do, Gwen? Punch me?"  
"Im seriously thinking about it!"  
"Go ahead."  
Gwen shot up from her seat and raised her hand, "You are _such_ a fuc-"  
Immediatly Ailes got up, too, and forced Gwen to sit down again, "You wont be helping any of us by doing that." She snapped.  
Gwen frowned but didnt argue.  
Annoyed, I shot a glare at Amber, "What do you want?"

"What? I cant talk to people without wanting something from them? Really Rhian, im not _that_ shallow." Amber said, looking at her nails, "I just thought i'd come say hello to my three least favorite schoolmates, thats all."  
"You're wasting all of our time, Amber. Go bug someone else." I growled, suddenly understanding how Gwen felt.  
Amber glanced up from her nails and looked at me, "Thats funny... Castiel said the same thing, _go bug someone else_, everyones been telling me that."  
Gwen snorted, "Gee, I wonder why... oh yeah! Because you're a nasty little b-"  
"Gwen!" Ailes shouted.  
Gwen let out a frustrated growl, sat up, and stormed away.  
Ailes frowned, "I should go with her..."

Once they were both gone, Amber looked at me with a grim expression,  
"Well, arent you going to leave, too?" She asked, there was an edge to her voice.  
I stood up and picked up Ailes's plate of... whatever food was on it.  
"No," I said simply, "Because then I wouldnt be able to do this."  
Without thinking, or even considering the outcome, I smashed the plate of food against her face, then let it fall to the ground.  
"Now fuck off, Blondie."  
Amber took a few steps back and wiped the potatoes off her face, "What the hell was that for?"  
Behind her, I noticed Charlotte covering up a laugh, but Li didnt look as amused,  
"That is _so_ immature!" She squealed, a look of disgust spread across her face.  
At the table across from us, three guys burst out into laughter and started cheering, then suddenly began throwing their food at eachother.  
In a few short seconds, the entire lunchroom exploded into a food fight.

"Look what you did!" Amber screeched, still trying to get the potatoes off her face, "Whats wrong with you?"  
I held up my hands, "Its not my fault people decided to copy me."  
"You started it, though!" Amber shouted, but suddenly the anger washed off her face and was replaced with a over-reacted sad expression.  
"Oh my goodness, Rhian! Why'd you do that?" She asked, hatred no longer lingered in her voice.  
"I think we'd _all_ like to know that." An irritated/angry voice came from behind me, I slowly turned around only to see the one of the two people I _really _didnt want to see at the moment.  
Nathaniel.  
Of course.

I blinked, flashed a nervous smile, and managed the words,  
"Uh... hey... how's your jaw?"  
Oh god, I am in _so_ much shit.  
"Fine, thank you." Nathaniel growled, then pulled out a pink slip from his pocket, "You'll be staying in after school. Have a nice day."  
And with that, he bagan to yell at the students for them to sit down while Amber stalked away looking as happy as ever.  
Yay.


	6. Friends or Foe's?

**Chapter Six: **_Friends...?_

_8:15am, Wednesday_

As I walked to my second class of the day, someone slammed into me, causing me to fall to the ground.  
"Im sorry!" A girls voice squealed, then a hand reached out and helped me up,  
"Really, I am! This is only my first day here and theres so little time to get to class...I was rushing, im sorry!"  
Looking at the girl, I noticed that she had darker skin than me, straight silvery hair with faded pink streaks, and her blue eyes where wide with fear.

"Its fine." I said to her in the most welcoming voice I could, but it was too quiet and it made me sound like I was hurt or something.  
"You're not going to yell at me like the red haired guy did?" The girl asked in supprise, her scared expression turning into shock.  
I laughed, "Castiel is a bit of a grump, isnt he? Not everyone here is like him, though." I promised, then quickly glanced at the clock that was hanging on the wall.  
Three more minutes to get to class...  
"His name is Castiel?" The girl said, her eyes widening in interest, "I wish he was nicer...he's really cute, dont you think? I hope he's single!" She added, then flashed a smile at me, "I'm Dylan, Dylan Dirioshi! It was nice meeting you!" She exclaimed before running off down the hallway.

I rolled my eyes and continued with my way to class.

xxx

"So...theres this new girl at school called Dylan..." I told Gwen as she sat down in her chair beside mine.  
Gwen let out an annoyed sigh, "Oh, god, I know! That idiot nearly scared me to death and made me drop the model I made for History and break it!"  
I couldnt help but laugh, "Aw, you poor thing! If it helps, she ran into me a few minutes before class started, while I was out in the hallway."  
Gwen rolled her eyes, "She's clumsy and careless... hey, she's just like you!"  
I huffed, "No way."  
"Rhian, Gwen, _no_ talking!" The teacher Mrs. Tilton snapped.  
I sighed and leaned back in my chair, why were teachers like that?  
Always so... annoying.

xxx

"Theres too many new kids! First there was Capucine, Rhian, I dont think you've met her, but she's a real brat. Then there was this idiot kid Matthew, and then you, Rhian, and Ken... and now this Dylan girl!" Gwen complained, slamming her fist down against the table we where sitting at in the lunch room.  
Ailes sighed and nodded, "I know...the worst part is only two of them are guys... and lets face it, Matthew is a complete freak."  
"Atleast you have Ken." I offered.  
The green haired girl looked at me, "Whatever." She muttered.

Gwen rolled her eyes, "Your so dramatic. Why do you want to waste your time with a guy? All of the ones here are either stuck up jerks or up tight nerds."  
Ailes smiled, "Ken isnt. He's really nice."  
Gwen laughed, "Have fun, kiddo. Your gonna get _nowhere_ obsessing over that creep. Go for a rich guy if you can... like Nathaniel!"  
Ailes narrowed her eyes, "I'd rather burn in hell before I date him, he's just as bad as all the other guys."  
I let out a small chuckle, but didnt step into the conversation between the two.  
Gwen shrugged, "So? He's rich! I mean... _I _wouldnt date him... but he's better than Ken, right?"  
Ailes scowled, "Stop it, Gwen. Ken is a really nice guy, okay?"  
"I swear the guy is gonna be a pedo one day...its obvious." Gwen remarked, a smirk crossing her face, "So try saying he's great and perfect when he's arrested for se-" Before she could finish, I cut her sentance short.  
"Okay, Gwen. We get it."  
Gwen shrugged, "Im just saying the truth."  
Ailes snorted in disbelief, "You're trying to piss me off." She muttered.  
Gwen smiled, "Yes, that too."

After a few minutes of talking some more, I got up to take my lunch tray back to where we were supposed to return them, when once again Dylan ran into me.

"Ohmygosh! Im _so_ sorry!" She gasped as she backed away, she had been running through the Cafeteria, obviously not watching where she was going, and my lunch tray was pushed towards me and my orange soda spilt all over my shirt.  
"Heh...your a clumsy girl, arent you?" I tried to say nicely, but really I wanted to strangle that pest if I could.

Did she have eyes? Yes.  
Was she blind? I dont think so.  
Was she stupid? I think so.  
Can she watch where she's going? Apperently not.  
Dylan frowned, her face turning a bright red with embarrestment, "I-...yeah...sometimes its like I have two left feet! But I dont, wouldnt that be creepy if I did? I'd have to wear two left footed shoes!"

I nooded, "Yeah...sure would. Um...next time just be more careful, okay?" I muttered, then put my tray about the garbage bins, then grabbed my bag and headed towards the girls washroom.  
Its a good thing I always bring a spare of clothes to school, -I know...its nerdy. But _this_ is the perfect reason why I should!- there is _no way_ im going to be caught wearing a shirt with a big orange stain on it.

xxx

"What happened to you? You missed your mouth?" Castiel asked in an amused voice as I walked by him in the hallway. Stopping, I turned around to look at him, "Um..."  
Castiel raised his eyebrows, "You spilt juice or pop or something because your such a clutz, didnt you?"  
I sighed, "Im not _that _clumsy, Castiel. This airheaded girl Dylan ran into me."  
"...Anndd...?"  
"And I was carrying my lunch tray, an orange pop was on that lunch tray, and when Dylan ran into me it spilt all over my shirt." I explained, crossing my arms.  
Castiel laughed, "You know, you _could_ of moved out of the way."  
"Thanks for the info, Captian Obvious." I said flatly.  
Castiel smirked, "Anyime, Barbie." He laughed before continuing down the hall.  
Smiling, I walked into the girls washroom so I could finally change my shirt. -Which, by the way, would probably never be worn again...-  
I went into one of the stalls and slipped off the white top that I was wearing, then searched through my bag for the black and purple extra shirt I had brought.  
Eventually I found it, and then threw it on, zipped my bag closed, then went back to the lunch room.

A few minutes after I sat back down at the table, then the bell that signaled classes would start in two minutes rang.  
Gwen smirked, "_Terrific_ timing, Rhian. You get back four minutes before we have to go to class." She snickered, getting up and grabbing her schoolbag from under the table.  
Ailes shrugged, "Atleast she doesnt have a big orange spot on her shirt now, though."  
"Well she took _forever_ changing! I mean, it doesnt take twenty minutes to put on a new shirt, Rhian!" Gwen pointed out.  
I gave a 'im sorry' smile, "The washroom is like, ten minutes away from here, and on my way there I talked to Castiel..." I explained.  
Gwen's face lit up, "Did you _just_ talk?" She asked.  
"Yes, Gwen."  
"Nothing else? At all?"  
"No."  
Gwen made a face, "Rhian! Your going to be stuck in the friend zone for _sure_ if you dont make a move or anything! Is that what you want? To be stuck in the friend zone with Castiel?"  
Ailes punched Gwen in the arm, "So you _want_ Rhian to date a jerk and your _totally_ okay with it, but you yell at me when I say that I want a boyfriend? What the hell?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Gwen, I dont like Castiel in the kind of way. We're friends."  
"Liar." Gwen growled, then glared at Ailes, "If you punch me one more time I swear the last thing your ever going to see is my fist slamming into your face, and the last damn thing you'll feel is my hand going down your throat. Is that understood?" She snapped.  
"You wouldnt dare to hit me!"  
"Wanna find out?" Gwen asked, raising her hand.  
I grabbed her arm, "Uh, you guys...I dont think you two should be fighting in here...I mean...everyones looking at us." I said quietly as I realized almost everyones eyes where focused on us.  
Gwen frowned, but was still glaring at Ailes as she walked away.  
"If she ever has kids, she's going to be an abusive mother." Ailes muttered.  
"Aw, dont say that...she's just...violent."  
"Anger managment classes would do her some good."  
I frowned, when would Ailes and Gwen become actual friends and not just people they could argue with?

xxx

P.E. wasnt very fun because Dylan was in the same class, the whole time she wouldnt shut up and kept talking about how great this new school was.  
If Boris hadnt been there I would of knocked her out.  
Castiel decided to show up today, so atleast he was someone else I could talk to... but Dylan kept breaking in to our conversation and cutting my sentances off literally every chance she got.  
In short, P.E. wasnt that fun.

After gym class, though, I went into the change rooms so I could have a shower and then change back into the outfit I was wearing before, rather than my smelly gym clothes.  
I hated the showers at my school for two reasons,

1) It wasnt _my_ shower, at _my_ house, it was public. Even though it got cleaned every day, it horrified me to know other people I havnt even met have used it.

2) The water was always too hot, I mean, any more and my skin would be peeling off because it would be melting.  
Now wouldnt that be disgusting?  
Yes, yes it would.

xxx

"Um, Nathaniel?" I asked as I stepped into the Student Council room, I had tried my best to towel dry my hair, but it was still soaked.  
Nathaniel looked at me with an expressionless face, "What do you want?"  
"Um-" Before I could say anything, Ailes burst into the room.  
"Rhian! There you are! Wait...why the hell is your hair wet?" She asked, tilting her head.  
I looked at her, "I had a shower."  
"Why?"  
"Because I had gym!"  
"Oh...'kay then." Ailes muttered, then looked at Nathaniel, "So...wacha doin'?" She asked me, she had this evil look on her face...it creeped me out.  
"I was about to talk to Nathaniel..."  
Ailes smiled, then her expression turned serious, "But your supprise to be meeting up with Castiel!" She protested.  
Oh God...not her too!  
"What?"  
"Do you _want_ to keep him waiting, Rhian? Your going to let him wait for you like a complete loser? Come _on_!" Ailes snapped, "Sorry, Nat, she has a date!"  
I froze, "I-uh, have a what?  
Ailes smirked, "Good! Now lets go!" Grabbing my arm, she dragged me out of the classroom. I could see Nathaniel watching, he looked completely confused.  
"Um...bye! I guess..." I called to him.

xxx

"Ailes. Do you mind explaining what that was about?" I asked, glaring at the green haired girl.  
"It was Gwens idea! She offered me fifty bucks, Rhian!"  
"Gwen isnt even here! And _why_ are we at the staircase? Cant we talk out in the hallway, like _normal_ people?" I demanded.  
Ailes laughed, "Gwens coming, dont worry!"  
I paused, "Im not really meeting Castiel, right?"  
Ailes shook her head, "No, I got him to leave school early today."  
"Thank God."  
The door opened, and I nearly screamed because I thought it was a teacher or something coming to give us detention, but it was just Gwen.  
She looked at me in supprise, "Uh...Rhian-"  
"I know! My hair is soaked! I get it."  
"Why?"  
"She had a shower after gym." Ailes explained. I looked up at her, _why_ was everyone so much taller than me?

Footsteps echoed through the small room, "Someones walking down the stairs..." Ailes whispered. Gwen raised her eyebrows, "No shit, sherlock. If we're lucky, its a ghost."  
"Should we leave?" I asked. Maybe it was a teacher? Were students even suppose to be here? Ailes probably was, all her classes where on the second floor of the school...but me and Gwen probably werent.  
A girl with ashy brown hair and bright green eyes came walking down the stairs, when she saw us she stopped walked and just stood there.

"Not moving doesnt mean we cant see you." Gwen muttered, crossing her arms.  
The girl gave a nervous smile, "Hey Ailes... who are these two? Are they new here?"  
Gwen smiled and nodded, "Suree."  
"Well, I hope you like the new school so far! What are your names?" She asked cheefully.  
"Amy and Brittany." Gwen replied quickly, "Uh.. im Brittany."  
"Nice to meet you! Im Riley! Well...I guess I better go to gym class now, the coach is so strict, right? He'll be mad if im late." The girl said, then opened the door that went into the hallway and soon was out of sight.  
I dont know who her coach was, but it definietly wasnt Boris.

I glared at Gwen, "_Why _did you say our names where Amy and Brittany, and that we were new students?" I demanded.  
Gwen looked at me, "Grade eleveners _arent suppose to be here no matter what_!" She snapped, "Its stricly for grade twelves so they can get to their classes."  
"What if she see's us again? Huh?" I growled.  
"Dont worry! Its dark in here, she probably didnt even see your faces!" Ailes said reasurringly, then shoves us out of the room.


	7. A Busy Afternoon

~_Im finally done editing the chapters! It only took me like... almost a year I think o.o~_

**Chapter Seven: **_A Busy Afternoon_

_1:30pm, Wednesday_

Ailes's P.O.V.

"Ailes! I've been looking everywhere for you!" A familiar, high pitched yet masculine voice screamed.  
For a second I almost didnt want to turn around because I knew who it was.  
What. Was. He. Doing. Here?  
"Hi, Ken!" I said cheerfully, whipping aroung to look at him. To my supprise, Ken's face was all red from crying...  
"Uh...whats wrong."  
"Im leaving!" Ken wailed.  
I bit my lip, "All I did was ask what was wrong..."  
Was he always that sensitive?  
"No, no...im leaving the school, Ailes! My dad is making me go to some sort of military school because he thinks that I need to man up! Its not fair!" Ken explained, beginning to cry again.  
I tried my best to smile, "Okay well...can we talk about this outside? The teachers are going to kill you if they see you on the Grade Twelve floor."  
Ken looked confused, "What?"  
"The second floor is only for grade twelves, Ken. The teachers dont like it when grade eleveners or tens are up here." I explained, letting out a sigh.  
I have to admit that its a bit weird looking down at someone who's only a year younger than you...  
"Then why is Castiel here?" Ken asked, pointing to the red haired idiot.  
I narrowed my eyes, "I dont know. You go back to the main floor and we'll talk later, okay?" I suggested, then watched as Ken left...just to make sure he really was leaving the second floor and not sticking around.

"Hey." I said flaty as I walked up to Castiel. He turned around and looked at me in surprise, but then his facial expression hardened and he glared at me...it was like his grey eyes where peircing through my soul or something,_ why_ did Gwen want to set Rhian up with him?  
"Hi."  
"Um, Castiel. I dont know if you know this already, I mean...speaking that you're not exactly the smartest person around...but grade elevens arent allowed on the second floor." I told him then crossed my arms.  
Castiel raised his eyebrows, "Are you calling me stupid?"  
I made a 'No duh' face, "Of _course_ not. Why would you think that?"  
"Shut up, Ailes. Why dont you comfort your boyfriend? He must be pretty devestated that his dad wants him to act like a guy instead of a whiney little girl." Castiel snickered mockingly.  
I froze, "Where did you hear that?" I demanded.  
Castiel looked at me in disbelief, "_Everyone_ knows. Look," He said, for once there wasnt any anger in his voice. He pulled out his phone from his pocket, spend a few moments searching for whatever he wanted to show me, then handed me the phone.  
I couldnt believe it.  
Amber had sent _everyone_(everyone but me...and Rhian and Gwen, I guess) a text saying that Ken was going to military school:

_Omg, Kentin's dad is making him go to _military school_ because he's embarrased that his son is such a wimp! Poor little Ken, he must be _so_ sad that he cant stalk his supposingly girlfriends Ailes and Rhian! -Amber_

"Witch." I muttered as I handed Castiel his phone.  
The red haired guy laughed, "Its true though, the guy needs to toughen up."  
I shot him a look, "It is not! I mean-"  
"Dont bother defending your little boyfriend, Ailes. Since when did you become a softy?"  
"I am not!"  
"Sure, sure. _Whatever_ you say, Ailes." Castiel joked, then left towards the staircase.

xxx

_Rhian's P.O.V_

I was running through the hallways at full speed because I was horribly late for Spanish class. Ailes had left for her class when the girl named Riley left, but Gwen had insisted that I help her look for her missing math homework.  
We never did find it, of course, so now I was running twelve minutes late.  
Mrs. Severson wouldnt be to happy about that...  
"Diaz!" A familair voice (too familiar...) called, I stopped running and turned around.  
The Old Lady.  
"Detention for half an hour after school! _NO_ running in the hallway!" She snapped, then walked through the doorway and into the office.  
I rolled my eyes, I was late!  
What did she expect me to do? Walk painfully slow to class so she could yell at me for missing Spanish because I was so slow?  
It didnt make sense.

"Hola Rhian! Veo que ha decidido unirse a nosotros." Mrs. Severson said as I burst into room 107. I nodded, then quickly took the only empty seat at the back.  
"Ah, y Rhian. Usted tiene la detención por haber llegado tarde, media hora después de la escuela donde se suelen celebrar." Mrs. Severson said cheerfully as if she wasnt giving me a punishment.  
I sighed, great, and hour of detention.  
Fun.  
"Okay."  
Mrs. Severson looked at me, and then I remembered I was supposed to speak Spanish _only_, "Entendido." I corrected myself.  
Mrs. Severson smiled, "Gracias."

_~Time Skip~_

I was late for detention because Ailes wanted to talk to me about something that I dont even remember what it was because she was talking so fast, but I think it had something to do with Ken or Castiel...  
And then when I finally got there, the door was locked and after I nearly broke the door trying to open it, I went to find a teacher or someone to unlock it.  
I found Nathaniel talking to Melody, and explained to him why I needed him to come with me..  
Personally I dont think that Melody was very happy that I interrupted them, but she didnt show it.  
Nathaniel let me borrow his spare set of keys, but he gave me this whole lecture about bringing them back tomorrow and that I better not forget.

xxx

I unlocked and opened the door to the Student Council room, and was surprised to see Castiel sitting at one of the chairs.  
It was just him.  
Didnt anyone else get detention?  
"You could of opened the door." I growled, taking the seat beside him.  
Castiel's head was resting on the surface of the desk and his eyes where closed, at first I thought he was sleeping, but then he spoke,  
"Like...a few seconds ago? You cant expect me to do that, I didnt even know you were here."  
"No, I mean twenty minutes ago when I was pretty much atacking the door so it would open." I snapped.  
"My bad. I didnt know im the doorman of the school." Castiel said flaty, still not opening his eyes.  
I gave an annoyed sigh, but didnt say anything else.

-_Detention wasnt that fun... obviously. Me and Castiel talked for a bit until the principal came into the room and made us shut up.  
After that, though, it was pretty boring, and from the looks of it, I think Castiel fell asleep...-_


	8. A Helping Hand

**Chapter Eight: **_A Helping Hand  
_

_10:00am, Thursday_

"Rhian! Gwen! Ailes!" The basketball coach/P.E. teacher Boris called, running up to us. He looked at Ailes in surprise, "Arent you suppose to be on th-"  
"I was on my way to class."  
"Oh...okay. Anyway, do you think you girls could help the basketball team out a little bit?" Boris asked, a hopeful look on his face.  
"As long as it doesnt involve to much work." Gwen said flatly.  
Boris faked a laugh, "I need you girls to look for a few missing basketballs that we need for practice later today."  
When neither me, Ailes, or Gwen looked like we where going to help out, the coach added, "You three will be excused from classes if you help."

Gwen's face lit up, "Okay guys, you heard the man! Lets go!" She snatched me and Ailes by the arm and pulled us through the school hallways and outside into the courtyard.  
When we stopped running, Ailes gave a cold look at Gwen, "I have a test thats worth fifty percent of my grade, Gwen!" She growled through gritted teeth, "If this is the reason why I fail grade twelve, trust me, your senior year wont be as fun as you hope." She warned.  
Gwen didnt look bothered by the threat, "Key-word Ailes, _if_. Theres always re-takes for those things, you'll be fine!"  
I nodded in agreement, that was a fair point.  
Ailes sighed in defeat, "Fine! But we're not even part of the basket-ball team or club, why cant Boris get one of the guys to find the stupid basket-balls?"  
Gwen raised her eyebrows, "Because if they miss _their_ exams, then they wont be able to be on the team, duh!"

_Ailes's P.O.V_

So it was okay for me to miss a few tests that where fifty percent of my grade, but it wasnt okay for the basket-ball team or clubmembers?  
I dont think so.  
"Listen Gwen. I _really_ dont want to fail grade twelve, so I _really _have to get to class."  
"Boris said we'd be excused from classes! And I already explained to you that you can just re-take the tests you missed!" Gwen snapped, "Besides, dont you want to see what Rhian will do if we run into Castiel?"  
Rhian's face went red with anger...I think, "Stop trying to match me up with Castiel!" She shouted, her dark grey eyes where like daggers as she glared at Gwen.  
"Okay, okay! Geez, I was only joking!"  
"Well stop it!"  
"You're no fun." Gwen muttered.  
I sighed, "Have fun looking for the basket-balls." I said as turned around to walk away.  
Gwen dashed infront of me, "You'd rather go to class then hang out with your friends?"  
I nodded, "That sounds right, yeah."  
Gwen narrowed her eyes, "Go then."

xxx

I have to admit that I felt a bit bad about leaving Gwen and Rhian to look for the basket-balls themselves, and maybe Gwen was right and I could of taken a make-up-test...  
I pushed the thought to the back of my mind, and then suddenly my cell phone that was on my pocket starting buzzing.  
For a second I thought it was Gwen texting me saying she hates me or something, but a name popped up on the screen that told me otherwise.  
Ken.  
I read the text,

_Hi, Ailes!  
I left yesterday... I dont know if you noticed though, we're in the car right now, still driving to who knows where.  
I dont think this military school will be as great as the ads say, from recent pictures it sure looks like a prison more than anything...  
but whatever!  
I uh... I miss you already!  
-Ken_

I frowned, the poor guy didnt stand a chance at whatever Military School he was going to, but hopefully they wouldnt take his phone awat, so he still had _some_ contact with the real world.  
I couldnt help but smile when I re-read the '_I miss you already! '_ part, for once, it made me feel wanted.  
That was... nice.  
I knew that I would miss him too...

_Gwen's P.O.V_

"I cant believe Ailes ditched us!" I growled, kicking a rock that was laying on the ground. Rhian shrugged, "She didnt ditch us, Gwen. If she left for no reason, _then_ she would of ditched us. But she has classes that she doesnt want to miss."  
"Well its a lame excuse!"  
Rhian rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say, now come on and help me look for the basket-balls, 'kay? I think I see one over here..."  
I let out a sigh indicating that I was bored, but walked over and helped her look anyway.

"Did you guys lose something?" A somewhat familiar voice asked.  
Rhian spun around and nearly screamed in what I guess was fright...heh, scardy cat.  
I turned around and froze when I realized it was Riley...did she still think me and Rhian's names where Amy and Brittany?  
Rhian shook her head, "No...Boris asked if me and Gwen could look for a few missing basketballs that I guess they need for practice." She explained.

Riley nodded, "Mind if I help?"  
"Dont you have class?" I blurted out, though my tone sounded snobby and rude.  
Riley shrugged, "I _was_ on my way to this exam thing... but since im in the girls basketball team, I dont think the teacher will mind that im helping out."  
I blinked, "You were just going to class now? Didnt classes start like...fifteen or twenty minutes ago?"  
And she was on the basketball team? _Rhian _was taller than her! Dont you need to be I dont know..._tall_, to be there?  
"You can help then...I guess." I said flatly, then went back to looking for the basketball Rhian supposingly saw.

xxx

Once we found all of the basketballs, we returned them to the gym, and then took a shortcut from there to the main hallway.  
"Hey, do you guys mind if I hang out with you today after school or at lunch er something?" Riley asked.  
I looked at her in supprise, "Why...?"  
"Something to do."  
"Oh...okay then."  
Rhian smiled, "Im Rhian, and this is Gwen." She said cheerfully.  
Riley looked confused, "I thought you where Amy, and that was Brittany."  
So she _did_ still think those where our names!  
Heh, she's so gullable...  
I shook my head, "No, you must of mistaken us for some other girls, I guess." I said as normally as I could.  
Riley slowly nodded, "Okay then...well, im Riley. I thought you two knew who I was, so thats why I offered to help..." She explained a bit akwardly.  
Rhian faked a laugh, "Its alright-" Before she could finish speaking, a loud scream came from the end of the hall.

"Riley!"  
The principal...what did she want?  
Riley blinked, then looked at me and Rhian, "I uh, have to go." She said quickly, then ran straight for the stairway.  
"Riley! If you go up those stairs you'll have detention for the rest of the year! You cant always be skipping or being late for your classes like this!" The principal shouted.

"I dont _skip_ the classes! Its just that sometimes I take so long to get to them that I miss them!" Riley protested before she was completely out of sight and on the second floor.  
I grabbed Rhians arm and dragged her yet again through the hallway in the opposite direction the principal was going...atleast this time she managed to keep up, kind of.


	9. Friends Fight

**Chapter Nine: **_Friends Fight...  
_

12:15pm, Friday

_-Me, Ailes, Gwen, and Riley all met up at the round table at the very back of the cafeteria. Me and Gwen had pretty much only met Riley while Ailes had known her for awhile, but the four of us surprisingly got along really well... uh, kind of.  
But 'kind of' was still good... wasnt it?-_

"So, how was detention yesterday?" Ailes asked, trying to start a new conversation after the previous one had come to a sudden end.  
Gwen rolled her eyes and let out a sigh, "How do you think it went, Ailes? Do you think that there was a big party for the idiots of the school? I think not."  
Riley sank back in her seat, pretending to focus on the food infront of her while I knew she listened in on what the two other girls were saying.  
I felt bad for her...  
"Gwen, lighten up a bit, it was just a question." I said, narrowing my eyes at her.  
The black haired girl lowered an eyebrow, "Yeah? Sorry about that then, I didnt know I wasnt allowed to voice my thoughts." She growled, her dark orange eyes burning.  
Ailes let out a frustrated sigh, "What is it with you?" She demanded, "You're acting like a complete bitch!"  
Gwen tapped her fingers on the top of the table, "Thank you for being truthful, Ailes, you're _such_a good friend!"

Riley looked up from her bowl of soup, "I uh, I think im just 'gonna sit with Iris and Jade today..."  
Gwen smiled, "Good for you. No one asked, though."  
"Can you stop being so insensetive? Try being nice for a change, Gwen!" Ailes hissed, the two of them clearly werent in their best moods.  
"I was just being _honest_, something you might want to learn!" Gwen shot back.  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
"You know full well what it means!"  
As Riley sat up, I did too,  
"Uh, I hope you dont mind if I join you over with Iris and Jade..."  
Riley nodded, "Its fine."

xxx

"Im really sorry about Gwen and Ailes... they're uh, not usually that mean." I apologized for probably the fifth time.  
Riley laughed, "No biggie! Everyone has that odd day, its normal."  
Iris nodded in agreement, "Yup. Some days are cloudier than others!"  
Jade smiled, "And sometimes it rains... which is good for the garden!" He added.  
"Uh, Jade... we werent really talking about weather." Iris said, putting her hand on the guy with light green hair's shoulder.  
Jade frowned, "I know, it was supposed to sound like one of those sayings, whatever they're called... I was trying to sound wise..."  
Riley smirked, "You sound like a guy who's obsessed with plants."  
"Well... plants are pretty cool... but I wouldnt say im _obsessed_ with them" Jade protested.  
Iris laughed, "Oh please, between classes you're almost always out in the garden. Honestly Jade, what do you do out there?"  
"Probably talking to two of his many girlfriends, Lily and Daisy." Riley teased.  
Iris gasped and pretended to look surprised, "Jade!"

I joined in with their joking and laughing, but in all honesty I had no clue about half the stuff they were talking about.  
I kept looking back at Gwen and Ailes, who were still arguing away at the round table. I watched as Gwen occasionally pointed to where Amber, Li, and Charlotte were sitting, but I didnt know why she did so.  
It was confusing, really... I knew that the two of them had a hard time getting along, but I didnt know that one of their little arguments could turn into a fight like that.  
I was worried...

"Hey, Rhian, you okay?" Riley asked as she shook my shoulder, "You were zoning out."  
I nodded, "Yeah im fine, sorry."  
I noticed that Iris and Jade had left and were now chatting to eachother over by the snack machine, so it was just me and Riley sitting at the table.  
"Sorry if I caused that," Riley said when Ailes barged past us, "I didnt mean to."  
I frowned, "It wasnt you."  
"I probably made it worse, though... " Riley frowned, her green eyes looking sad, "I hate it when people fight, mostly when im the cause of it."  
I shook my head, "It wasnt your fault, Riley. They're just being immature."  
Riley shrugged, "Maybe."  
"They'll get over it." I insisted, hoping my words were true.

xxx

For the most part, the rest of the day went by in a blur.  
I tried talking to Gwen a few times when I passed her in the hallway, but she only snapped at me and told me to go away.  
Obviously I didnt see Ailes, since she was a grade ahead of me and all her classes were on the second floor of the school, but if I _had_ seen her, I would of tried talking to her as well.  
Twice I saw Iris and Jade, but whenever I did, they were talking with a girl I recognized as Violette and a few other people.

"Skipping class?"  
Castiel's voice ripped me out of my thoughts, and I noticed that the redhead was standing a few feet away from me.  
The bell must of rung, because besides me and the idiot, the hallway was empty.  
I let out a sigh, "No... just late, apparently."  
Castiel nodded slowly, "Of course..."  
I looked at him, "Of course... what? Why do you care?"  
Castiel grinned, "I was hoping that you would ask... uh, not _exactly_ that, but it'll do." He said, then grabbed my hand and began walking toward the staircase.

I pulled my arm back, "_What_ are you doing?" I growled, my curious stare immediatly turning into a cold glare.  
Castiel looked at me in surprise, "What? Dont you want to see your surprise?"  
He sounded so innocient, like he wasnt planning on making me skip my class, like he didnt just drag me away in hopes to go who-knows-where.  
"No, Castiel. I dont."  
"Im trying to be nice, stop making it so difficult!"  
"Well stop it!"  
Castiel put his hands up, "Fine, Ms. Sudden Attitude." He snapped, "Like I said, I was _trying_ to be _nice_because during lunch I saw your two dumb friends fighting like they were mortal enimies or something, and then you had to sit with a bunch of other losers. Being the emotional freak that you are, I thought i'd try to brighten your day!"

I clenched my fists, "Thanks Castiel, because insulting Ailes and Gwen, the people that were kind to me, and myself, make it _so_ much better."  
Castiel furrowed his eyebrows, "I seriously dont see what your problem is!" He exclaimed, "I try to be nice and you act like im the worst person you know! Whats with it with you?"  
"_Nice_?" I repeated, "You just called me an emotional freak! How is that nice?"  
Castiel blinked in surprise, then in a split second he looked more angry than before, but atleast this time he contained it.  
"Nevermind," He grumbled, "Just forget it."

_**~ . Sorry for the short chapter!  
More importantly, though, sorry for the incredibly long wait!  
AND, I also apologize for this chapter being so... blah.  
I'll fix everything in later chapters, I just needed what happened to happen so I have plots for the future :D  
But.. er... sorry ~ **_  
-Firelight


	10. The Library

_**Check out the previous chapters, because I edited them**_** all!** ~

**Chapter Ten: **_The Library_

12:00pm, Saturday

-_Like any other Saturday, I slept in far past early morning, which is when I usually wake up on weekdays. Also like any other Saturday, my Aunt left a note for me on my bedroom dresser explaining in carefully written handwriting that she left for work and wont be back until 11:00pm.  
My normal weekend routine was sleeping in, watching TV, maybe doing some homework, and then sleeping again.  
Today though, I decided to actually do something that didnt involve being lazy... I went to the library_-

In complete honesty, I didnt have the slightest clue where the Sweet Amoris Library was, but from experience, I knew that _every_ town had one, even if it was just a small building with like... ten books.  
I didnt have a car, so I had to walk around town asking random strangers if they knew where it was, but the problem with that was I always get distracted by the stupidest things when people are giving me directions or giving long speeches.  
For example, this old lady was telling me that the library was a few blocks or something away, and then this group of birds began flying around a pine tree, and I was so busy watching them that I hardly heard a word that the lady was saying.  
Way to go, Rhian.  
Anyway, so long story short, it took me awhile to find the library, and im pretty proud of myself because I think I passed Mcdonalds four times, and each time I was tempted to ditch the library and just get something to eat instead, but I didnt.  
So thats... cool... I guess.

xxx

I pushed the front doors to the library, expecting that they would open, and then I glared at them when they didnt.  
"What the hell?" I mumbled, then tried opening the doors again.  
Same result.  
A few people inside the building were looking at me now, and I noticed a kid snickering and pointing at me.  
_That_ bothered me, because here I was, the girl who apparently couldnt open a door, and there the other people were, not doing anything to help me.  
... Pretty pathetic, arent I?

"Having trouble?" A soft yet amused voice asked, and in the faint reflection of the glass door I saw a tall, silvery-white haired guy wearing probably the oddest clothing i've seen... ever.  
I turned around and immediatly noticed his eyes.  
It wasnt like they were bright like a light blue or noticable like a stormy grey... they were... different coloured, stunning.  
The left one was a dark leafy green, while the right was a golden/pale yellow colour.  
I know that he knew I was staring, but he flashed a smile and stepped past me, then pulled the library doors open.  
"... That wasnt so hard." He said, the smile still on his face.  
I felt my face go red with embarrasment.  
No... I wasnt just pretty pathetic, I was amazingly dumb.

"Thanks." I say, my head low as I enter the library.  
From the corner of my eye, I see the silver haired guy look at me for a breif moment, then in a second he was a little bit behind me.  
"Wait!" He said, "I, uh, I didnt catch your name."  
I stop walking and look at him, "_Je ne comprends pas l'anglais... desole_." I say one of the only sentances in French that I know the meaning of.  
I think it translates to something about not knowing English...  
The guy paused and looked as if he was thinking about how to reply,  
"Oh_ ... ce n'est pas grave, je sais comment parler français aussi!_"  
Too bad I didnt understand a word he said.  
Instead of being all sweet and kind, I narrow my eyes at him, "What do you want?" I ask flatly, getting straight to the point.

The guy blinked, "So you _do_ speak English! I was thinking that, because I see you in school from time to time."  
I tilt my head, "Excuse me?"  
He frowned, then apologized as if he thought he had offended me or something, "We go to the same school, Amoris... unless you have a twin sister..."  
I forced a laugh, "Ah, really? I havent seen you before, what grade are you in?"  
"Eleven... oh, and im Lysander by the way."  
I nodded, "Im Rhian."  
With that said, Lysander looked at me in surprise, "... You're Castiel's friend?"  
I hesitated, then slowly nodded, "Um, yeah I guess. Not sure if 'friend' is the right word to describe it though..."  
Lysander chuckled, "Im quite sure that Castiel thinks differently... its been a long time since he-" He stopped talking, and by the look on his face I guess he wasnt supposed to say that much, "Nevermind."  
Let me change that, I dont just guess, I know.

-_Me and Lysander talked for a few minutes, and then he dragged me over to the very back of the library just so he could show me a few of his favorite Shakespere books.  
He seemed to like Hamlet, and for ten minutes he explained to me the plot and told me how much he'd like to see one of the plays someday. I wasnt listening though. I was watching the kid who had been laughing at me earlier, he yelling at the computer he was using because it was slow.  
Haha_-

"Im boring you, arent I?" Lysander asked, a disappointed expression on his face.  
My head snapped up to look at him, "What? No! Keep talking about, uh, Hamlet. The king was killed, right? What happened next? What did his son do?"  
Lysander frowned, "I already finished telling you about that..."  
"Oh, right."  
Lysander's frown turned in to a slight smile, "Not to worry, Rhian. I should have known that you wouldnt be interested in that, the story and the author himself are old... boring, right?"  
"Not really interesting." I corrected, trying to be polite.  
Lysander chuckled, "I dont know why I didnt expect you to say that." He said, amusment in his voice, "Anyway, Rhian. It was nice to officially meet you! Sorry that it wasnt exactly fun on your part... but I hope we can hang out again."  
I smiled and nodded, "Yeah... that'd be nice."

_**Woohoo! This chapter is finished! :D  
And I wrote it in a day.  
Bravo! Sadly its short... but most of the chapters arent very long, are they? :(  
I guess im just lazy.**_

_**Anywho, check out the previous chapters, because I edited this WHOLE fanfic (**__some of my spelling still sucks though.. but there's no surprise there__**)  
because I was like, 'hey, I dont like the plot'  
So I changed alot of stuff...  
... and it took forever...  
but its finished now!**_

_**...**_

_**Not the story, I meant the editing o.o~**_

-Firelight

_P.S.  
I just had the most fantastic ending for this fanfiction... its actually really sad...  
Bwahahaha :D_

_But you can expect the epic sadness sometime in 2014 or near the ending of this year, because with my slow updating and my horrid imagination, it'll take forever to finish this.  
... But still..._

_bwhahaha!__**  
**_


End file.
